One E-Mail That Just Got Out of Control...
by Snow Rose
Summary: This is the story of two estrogen powered teenage girls who decided upon some bright day while they were talking over the Internet that they wanted to entend their influence over the wonderful bishonen from Anime. And thus began the insanity... (READ ONLY


# Something's Wrong With Mariam and Rachel

It's amazing how sometimes in life, some things just seem to pop up. Weird things happen and well, anime crazed girls just happen to get together and start talking online. And thus, something like this is born. Yuppers, this is what happened when me and my friend Mariam just happened to be online at the same time on a certain day way back whenever it was. We got started and after that found that we just couldn't stop. The result, 24 pages of anime-bishonen-torturing-insanity! Have fun!

************************************************************************

The message that started it all:

Awww!! Rachel and Duo sittin' in da tree...B-A-N-G! ::mother washes her mouth out with soap:: x.x;

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

::Rachel and Duo look down out of their tree to watch Mariam's mother washing her mouth out with soap:: (Duo) Ouch, that looks like it hurts.... (Rachel) Yeah, you think we could help her? ::Duo leans back against the tree trunk:: (Duo) I'm not going anywhere near that crazy woman. ::(Rachel) sighs:: Come on.....I'm coming Mariam! ::pushes Duo out of the tree and then jumps down herself.

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

*has soap in her mouth* x.x; *mumble mumble*

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

::Rachel pauses and watches Mariam's mom rubbing soap in her mouth:: Um....Miss, um......Mariam's Mom? Can you uh.....stop that....or something. ::Mariam's mom continues ignoring Rachel (I hate being ignored):: Duo! Here! Now! ::Duo comes over, bitching about being dropped out of the tree:: Here! ::Rachel picks him up and hands him to Mariam's mom:: There ya go! ::Rachel chirps happily:: (Duo) You stupid little b****, I'll kick your a** for doing this to me, YOU @#$$#$#^%&^%^%$%. ::Mariam's mom decides that Duo's mouth is dirtier than Marian's and takes him off somewhere to get more soap:: (Rachel) Poor Duo. I didn't mean for THAT to happen......

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::washes her mouth out by drinking a lot of water:: ^_^; Yeah Duo-san must be mad! *gulp* I wonder what mom's doing about that dirty mouth of his! *gulp gulp*

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

:: silently wonders what Duo will do to her...later:: Um, Mariam-san, are you okay? ::hands her a tall glass of water:: Er wait... ::notices the words Shinigami written on the side:: This is Duo's right? ::takes a moment to decide to give Mariam the water bottle or not:: Here ya goes! ::looks all happy (even if the God of Death isn't)::

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::sweatdrop:: Uh...I think we should go get Duo-san because Mom can be very dangerous no da. o.o; Unless.... ^_^ I have an idea! ::pulls out a blue andwhite ball that may look a bit familiar:: Bishonen ball.... GO!!! ::Carrot appears out of the ball:: Want him instead? 

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Um... ::looks at Carrot who's trying to appear cute:: Um...do you want him Mariam-san? ::Carrot looks dejected but Rachel ignores him:: I wonder...where...he........went. ::Explosion is heard from the background and seconds later, Duo drops down from the sky:: DUO-SAMA! ::Rachel goes over and starts huggling him:: (Duo) Omae O Korosu ::Rachel looks stunned and stops huggling him:: Um... ::smiles anyway and starts huggling again:: Silly baka-head, that's Heero's line! ::continues huggling::

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::glomps onto Carrot and with in seconds she's all over him:: ^_^ Well the happy couple is back together again so I'll just take Carrot.

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Well..... ::looks down at Duo who is currently enduring her cuddles wearing the Yuy Glare of Death:: We may be a couple...but.......one of us doesn't seem so happy..... ::leans down and whispers an apology to Duo:: *blink-blink* ::Duo accepts and they both hug each other:: Awwww, it's a Kodiac moment! Mariam take a picture! :: Waves good-bye as Duo gets back up in his gundam:: Buh-bye! ::Turns back to Mariam and Carrot:: That was fun (if sickening sweet). Who's up for a round of Twister?

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

Twister?! ::evil grin:: ::looks at Carrot, then back at Rachel:: :) All right!!!!

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

::gets an evil grin too:: Wait a second. Let me get some other people. ::walks off the screen:: You....and you.......you....no, not you......and you......OKAY! ::walks back in with Vegeta, Goku, Quatre, Hiei, Karuma, and Pochi in tow:: Oops, wait a second! ::goes back off and then comes back with Marron:: Okay! We're ready! And after this we get to play.....uh Strip Poker?

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::nods:: All right! Let me get some people too... ::runs off and comes back with Saionji, Cloud, Sephiroth, Touga, Goten, Trunks, Tasuki, Chichiri, Ferio, Eagle, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Kenshin, Aoshi, Akito, Trowa, Vash, and Wolfwood:: ^^; I'm up for strip poker...after Twister I'll get MORE guys!!

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Uh-huh...uh-huh! ::starts nodding like lunatic:: All right then! Who's gonna hold the board? Some one's gotta hold the board! ::looks about for a victim....er volunteer:: Here! ::Hands the board to Chichiri (he doesn't look like he would be very good at Twister anyway):: (Chichiri) Um.....ano. (Rachel) Just spin the little thing and tell us which body part goes on what color! (Chichiri) Um....which.......body part.....goes on which color?

(Rachel) YES! ::Chichiri shrugs and spins the dial:: (Chichiri) Um.....Left Foot Red no da! ::looks really happy and proud of himself:: (Minutes Later) (Rachel) OW! Trunks get your elbow out of my eye! I'm.....I'm gonna fall if you don't move it a bit Ferio! Or is that.....Carrot? Aw, I don't care! Just get out of my way! (Chichiri shouting over all the bickering, angry voices) RIGHT HAND YELLOW! ::And so the game keeps going and going and going and going and going...... ::

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

(Chichiri) Right hand green no da!!(Goten) Who's hand is on my butt? (Me) ^^; Gomen ne!!! ::moves her hand, but then someone steps on her back:: YAAA!! ;.; ::falls on Eagle:: ^_^ Wow I like this game!!! (Eagle) o.o;;;; ...

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Me too! Me too! (Chichiri) Left hand yellow no da! ::Reaches down past Trunks face:: Oooo.....almost there.........almost........ah! ::looks up at Trunks:: Hi, haven't I seen you somewhere before? ::Trunks blushes (how kuwai! ^_^) :: (Rachel) Oooo yes, I seem to remember your elbow quite well! ::Trunks continues blushing:: (Rachel) Uh, Mariam-san? Trunks is boring me (whining). Can we stop now (still whining)? ::Starts to get off the Twister board but ends up falling on top of Ferio:: Opps, gomen ne!

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::now that Eagle is out Mariam gets bored too:: ;.; Yeah... we can stop.

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

YAY! ::gets an evil grin:: You know what comes up now......right? ::walks like an evil monster over to a drawer and pulls out some cards:: Oh Trunks! ::glomps onto Trunks shoulders:: You can sit next to me!

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::rounds up all the bishonen she dragged into the first game so they can play in the 2nd game:: :) And after this-- spin the bottle! ::glomps onto eagle:: ^^

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Okay! :: still holding on to Trunks:: Here ya go...and you...and you...and you ::starts passing out cards:: *blink-blink* ::Quatre thanks her politely for the cards (Rachel smiles sweetly):: Your pants are coming off first buddy boy. :: Quatre blushes and Trowa glares (by the way I noticed that he's glaring) :: Oooo, you want to help me take them off Trowa. :: He starts blushing as Rachel continues ignoring him and passing out cards::

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::glomps onto Eagle and looks at his cards:: Ooooh!! ^_^ ::Thinks "lucky me":: ::turns to see Touga's cards, and grins evilly:: Now we'll see what'chagot under your uniform there! ::he looks confused:: :) This'll be good!

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Hehe heh, yeah! ::leans over and looks at Trowa's cards:: Hmm.....almost there. Let's see. ::looks down at her own cards:: .......oi. Well, here goes the shirt I guess.....or should I start with my socks? ::from somewhere in the background, Chichiri shouts "BINGO"! ::(Rachel)We're not playing that! Hey....urgh....ow.....Trowa, help me get my socks off! NO my feet don't smell! ::from the background, Chichiri shouts out "GO FISH NO DA"! :: (Rachel) NOT NOW! *ahem* Now, pull harder Trowa! Perhaps I ought to get Goku if you're this weak! ::Trowa mutters to himself:: Geez, you'd think she's was Wu Fei or somthin'..... ::WAP!:: (Rachel)I heard that you baka!

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::looks down at Chichiri, who currently thinks we're playing Old Maid, and takes advantage:: Oh see! My hand's better than yours! ::holds out her cards, which is a bunch of numbers when his is better but he doesn't know:: Here...so NOW you have to take off a piece of your clothing. (Chichiri) I don't think this game makes any sense no daaa!! :: (Mariam)grabs him:: Here! Let me help you! ::takes off his shirt:: ^_^;;; Woah... I like this game.

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Uh huh, uh huh! ::Rachel is once again nodding like lunatic:: Oooo! ^_^ ::Looks over at Kitsune Karuma besides her. He got really confused by Chichiri and by now has no idea what they're playing:: Uh oh...sorry Karuma old pal! (heh heh ^-6) Guess that shirt's gotta go! (Karuma) Wait! Hey, stop that! ::Rachel glomps onto his shoulders and starts pulling his shirt down:: (Karuma) I didn't even know what we were playing! Where did I go wrong!? :: blink-blink:: (Rachel) You know what? I have no idea what we were playing either.........I just want your shirt off! ::tackles Karuma:: (Rachel) Come on! You're supposed to be a Kitsune! You're supposed to be....uh seductive and.....uh, into this kind of stuff! :: (Karuma) blink-blink:: (Karuma) You're right! ::Throws his shirt over his head!:: (Rachel cheering in the background) Yay!

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

(Chichiri) W---wait no da!! Can you at least explain the rules, no daa!!!!!:: (Mariam)grabs him while he's talking:: (Mariam) What's the point?! (Chichiri) Well why aren't you taking anything off, no da?:: (Mariam)takes off her scrunchie:: See? That counts too! :: (Mariam) takes Chichiri's hat thingy:: (Eagle) ::Falls asleep:: (Mariam) ::takes off all the robes and stuff that Eagle has until all he has on is his pants:: Woo hoo! ::runs around with Chichiri's hat::

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Hmmm.... ::gets a really evil grin:: (By the way, Duo is here...he was hiding or something). DUO! ::Rachel grabs onto his braid:: I missed you! Why didn't play the last game with me? ::Duo shrugs and sweatdrops:: Oh well! You can play this one! ::takes the end of his braid and pulls the band off:: (Duo) YOU LITTLE BAKA! ::Rachel goes running, shouting "Neener-Head!" over all the other noises:: (Duo)I'm gonna KILL YOU! :: goes chasing after Rachel while she giggles like a lunatic:: (Rachel)Hah hah! Try and catch m- ::Trowa tackles her and holds her down:: This has gone on long enough (said in his usually quiet voice). ::Rachel blinks at him:: You wanna stop? ::Trowa nodds:: (Rachel) You wanna play Spin the Bottle? ::Trowa nodds again, this time grinning from ear to ear:: (Rachel) You evil sicko. I know what you're after! ::Trowa just looks over at Quatre and blushes:: (Rachel) You're not getting anywhere near my Duo-sama! ::Trowa shrugs:: Behind him, Rachel takes a deep breath:: (Rachel) EVERYONE FORM A CIRCLE! Mariam, get the bottle. MOVE YOUR BUTTS!

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::Chichiri pounces on her and takes back his hat:: @_@ All right...just...give me a minute here.... ::Eagle wakes up:: (Eagle) Oh my--- Where are my clothes? ::looks around:: (Mariam) ::looks at a bottle filled with sake:: o.o; ... ::pours all the sake down Tasuki's mouth till the bottle is empty:: Okay, Ray-ray-chan! We can play now!!!

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Um.....ano....... ::looks at Tasuki who has instantly gone from sane to tipsy in seconds:: Okays! ^_6 ::grabs Duo and Kitsune Karuma:: Here, you guys sit across from me! ::grinning she grabs Chichiri:: (whispering) Use your little Suzaku powers and point the bottle on Duo, you hear?! :: Chichiri who has already been witness to too much echiness already just nods:: Yay! ::hugs Chichiri who doesn't seem too thrilled about being hugged or....being forced to use his powers for…evil:: Here we go!

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::grins evilly:: Maybe if Tasuki is drunk he'd do ANYTHING! ::glomps onto Tasuki, who'd usually be angry about that, but he's too drunk to care:: (Eagle) ::taps Mariam::Have you seen my clothes? (Mariam) o.o; ...ano... ::she set them on fire:: Well, try this! ::takes a pretty little bow and puts it on his head:: It looks good on you! (Eagle) -.-; ::removes the bow:: Forget it... :: (Mariam)glances over at Touga, who she decides to put beside Chichiri so that there are 2 really cute bishonen side by side, followed by 

Tasuki and Eagle, making 4:: I...I think...Were missing someone!! ::grabs Vash and Wolfwood:: Okay!! All set! ^_^

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Okay! ::slings an arm around Kamui's shoulders (she decided his psychic powers are better than Chichiri's…that and the fact that Mariam now has him sitting next to Touga):: (Rachel)You remember when I was telling you about that braided boy I liked...called Duo? Well, he's sitting right over there. ::whispers:: Could you point the little bottle on the floor towards him? ::Kamui blushes when he realizes what she means:: (Kamui) Are we...allowed to do that? (Rachel)(nodding) Uh huh-uh huh! ::Kamui shrugs and the bottle turns to point at Duo:: (Rachel) NOT YET! ::blushes and hopes that Mariam doesn't notice that she's cheating:: (Rachel) Wait until Mariam spins it. ::Kamui shrugs again, wondering silently," Why me?" :: (Rachel) Then, I want you to point the bottle at yourself! ::Kamui just stares at her incredulously:: (Rachel) Hurry up and start Mariam! (Ooo I can't wait!)

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

^^; Okay I'm going!!!! ::grabs the bottle and spins it:: ::all the bishonen she tortured watch in horror:: ::finally it stops on Wolfwood:: ^_^ SUGOI!!!! ::chases Wolfwood around the room:: 

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Hah hah! ::laughing as she watches Mariam and Wolfwood:: Hmm.... ::grabs a bottle of sake and takes a nice loonngg swig:: Ah, better. Okay, I'm ready! ::reaches over and spins the bottle, then....nudges Kamui in the ribs:: (ahem) ::the bottle immediately stops with its neck pointed at Duo:: (whispering) Many thanks Kamui-sama! (them to Duo) You want some sake too? ::Duo decides to take some sake (after all, it can't get much worse than this):: (Rachel whispering as she leans over) You know I love you right? (Duo) Hai, hai, I know already! Just kiss me would you! (Rachel-grinning) Why Duo-sama, I never thought you'd ask! ::she leans over and kisses him gently on the cheek:: (Duo) You know, that really wasn't all that bad! ::looks around:: With a little more sake perhaps........

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::still Chasing Woolfwood. She and him both run into Milly, who threatens Mariam with her stun gun if she doesn't stay away from Woolfwood. Mariam pouts and walks back over to the circle:: ._. My turn... ::grabs the bottle and spins it lightly:: ::it lands on Saionji:: x.x; This just isn't my day!! ::sigh:: ::pretends to kiss Saionji, simply pecking at him:: ::washes out her mouth and goes back to sit down:: ._. Your turn.

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Oh, I'm sorry Mariam.....Okay, I'll spin! ::looks over at Kamui who looks away and clears his throat:: (Rachel) Right, anyway, here goes! ::spins the bottle:: (Rachel-whispering) Come on Kamui-sama! ::Kamui turns a little green:: (Rachel) COME ON! ::the bottle continues spinning and Rachel (who is a little drunk by now) looks about ready to strangle Kamui:: (Rachel) ... ::the bottle stops with its neck pointed towards Duo (once again):: (Rachel-grinning a little) Why thank you Kamui-sama! Just who I wanted kiss...again. ::looks over at Duo (who is also drunk by now):: (Duo) I'm ready this time! (Rachel-grinning) So am I! ::jumps at him and kisses him:: (Rachel-gasping a little) Okay.....Mariam-san! You spin it once more and then.....we really gots to do something else (I'm getting tired of kissing Duo). Okay? ::shoots an evil glare at Kamui who smirks and shrugs:: (Rachel) Duo, squish him. ::Duo, who somehow got up to his gundam in a matter of seconds leans over and lifts his left foot:: (Duo) Buh-bye! ::SQUISH!:: (Duo)

Poor guy. :: Kamui appears besides Rachel, kisses her quick, and then, attempts to teleport away:: (Duo) HEY! ::catches him in his gundam's fist:: (Duo) What didn't you understand pal? The "buh" or the "bye"? BUH-BYE!

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

^_^ I'm feeling lucky this time, Ray-ray-chan!! ::spins the bottle:: C'mon.......::it lands on Marron:: ^_^ Oh yeah I'm all for this!!! ::Marron backs away in fear but Mariam pounces on him and kisses him:: ::looks at Ray-ray:: What now? n_n

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Um..... ::thinking really hard:: Ooooo! I got it! I read in this one fan fic that uh.....theG-boys, Releena, Noin, and Zechs (and I think Treize too) play Truth or Dare! And then after that well.....I'll tell you about that after we play Truth or Dare! What do you think?

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

All right!! I'm all for truth or dare!! WAIT! I forgot someone... ::grabs the bottle and just points it at Chichiri, then pounces on him and kisses him...um...a lot:: ^_^ Okay I'm still all for truth or dare!!

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

::sweatdrops as she watched Mariam kissing Chichiri:: You know, you can dare him to do that...later. ::shakes her head:: Anyways! We're already in a circle and, everyone's here so, I say LET THE GAMES BEGIN! ::jumps to her feet holding a finger to the sky while lighting crashes and a wave breaks behind her (typical anime type thing):: (all the bishonens-sweatdropping) Um...ano? ::Rachel sits down smiling sweetly:: Anyway, who's gonna go first? Anyone have any truths they want to tell? Anything they don't want to do?

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::shrugs:: I dunno, Ray-ray-chan!! ^_^ You can go first, though!!!! ::still clinging to Chichiri, seeming content:: 

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Okay then.... ::gets a REALLY evil grin:: Hey Duo, drop Kamui for a moment would you. ::Duo (still inside his gundam) drops Kamui at her feet:: Okay Kamui, Truth or Dare! ::looks really evil (I mean with glowing red eyes and everything). (Kamui) Uh....er......um.............TRUTH! (Rachel) Heh heh, okay then. Let's see..... Ooooo, I got it! Do you actually wear boxers with little hearts all over them (like the rumor says). ::Kamui blushes:: (Kamui) Do I HAVE to tell you this? (Rachel) Yes.....unless of course you want to take my Dare! ::Kamui turns a bit green and shakes his head:: (Kamui) Okay, okay! Yes, I wear....those kind of boxers...... ::Rachel's face lights up and she leans in a little closer:: (Rachel) PROOVE IT. ::Kamui looks like he's about ready to faint, but pulls the corner of his pants down just a bit:: (Rachel) Ooooooooooooooooo! Okay Mariam! ::does a little victory sign in Mariam's direction:: (Rachel) Your turn!

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

ALL RIGHT!!! ::does the V sign back to her, still clinging to Chichiri:: n.n Okay... I piiiiick.......TROWA!!!! ::Trowa looks at her, seeming very alert:: Truth or dare??? (Trowa) Dare. ::Mariam gets the look that suggests she'd say "Stupid, stupid man...":: (Mariam) I dare you toooo..... Kiss Quatre!!!! ::both Trowa's and Quatre's faces turn red:: Well...? (Trowa) ::looks at Quatre, then walks to the bathroom and closes the door behind him, just sitting there. Quatre soon goes to comfort him:: (Mariam) o.o Was it something I said? ::looks at Chichiri again:: o.o..... ^_^ Anyway It's Ray-ray-chan's turn!! ::snuggles with Chichiri:: 

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Okays! ::gets up and walks over to the bathroom:: I choose you Pikachu! Get your butt out here Trowa! ::Quatre opens the door and peeks out:: (Quatre) Would you please just leave us alone for a moment? (Rachel) But....I have a dare for him (whining) (Quatre hates seeing girls whining/ crying). (Quatre) Okay, okay, just give me a sec! ::goes back in the bathroom:: (Trowa-from inside the bathroom) BUT… BUT, SHE SCARES ME! (Quatre) Come on now, you can come out. Go show her that you're not afraid of anything (you're a gundam pilot, COME ON!). (Trowa) ...okay... ::Rachel steps back from the door as the two of them walk out:: (Rachel) Now isn't this nice to have Trowa-chan back with us? ::Does another victory sign to Mariam (behind Trowa's back of course):: (Rachel) Now Trowa, Truth or Dare? ::Trowa looks longingly back towards the bathroom but

instead mumbles... :: (Trowa) Uh.....Dare. ::Rachel's eyes nearly bug out of her head:: (Rachel-whispering to Mariam) Does this boy never learn!? (Then, to Trowa) Okay then (it's your funeral) I dare you to.....juggle Inu-Yasha, Duo, and Kamui! ::All the bishonen she just named look up in surprise (all except for Duo, who's too drunk to care). ::Trowa shrugs, picks them, juggles them, and then reclaims his seat:: (Rachel) Well that was fun! ::behind her Kamui looks like he's about to be sick:: (Rachel) Your turn Mariam-sama!

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::continues to huggle her Chichiri-sama:: I'm all out of ideas.... HEY!! Another Idea!! ^^; ::glares at Tasuki:: Truth or dare! (Tasuki's still drunk) Daaarrreee.... (Mariam) SOUP BOWLS!! OMG!! ::noticing that Tasuki's drunk she gives him two soup bowls:: This'll be better than a dare!! Here, Tasuki-sama, use these!!! ::Chichiri feels deprived now that Mariam called Tasuki "Tasuki-sama":: ::Tasuki uses them in many ways...as earphones, as hats, as a "cup", as fake boobs:: (Mariam) Okay you can stop now!! ::Tasuki doesn't 

stop:: RAY-RAY-SAMAAAA!!!! I don't wanna touch the soup bowls anymore!! Why 

don't YOU try to get them off...pleeeeze!! He's starting to scare meeee!! ::cowers and hides behind her Chichiri-sama, who now feels happier:: o.o;;;;;;;

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Oi, do I always have to come to the rescue!? ::walks over to Tasuki:: Okay big boy, give up the bowls! ::Tasuki glares at her and then yells:: (Tasuki) YOU PERVERT! Don't come anywhere near my boobies! (Rachel) ... ::motions towards Duo:: (Rachel) Duo, where's my little black bag? (Duo) Your...black bag? .....NO! Not THAT black bag....right? ::Rachel nods:: (Duo-shuddering) Okay...... ::goes off the screen and comes back with a purse sized black bag:: (Duo) Just remember, you said this was for emergencies only.....and Quatre's sedatives are in here..... (Quatre-from somewhere in the background) My sedatives!? Since when did I need sedatives!? ::Rachel gives him a look that seems to suggest her saying, "Back off baka, before you hurt yourself." :: (Rachel) It's your sedatives in case you go all crazy because of the ZERO System, okay? ::Quatre looks confused but doesn't want to argue with her:: (Rachel) Anyways! ^_^ Here Tasuki-chanz! Drink this! ::Tasuki looks up at her through REALLY bleary eyes:: (Tasuki) Wazzat? (Rachel) It's um....a new kind of sake! (Tasuki-while blinking rapidly) What's id taste lig? (he's really talking like this-my spelling isn't THAT bad) ::Rachel smiles sweetly:: Like the bestest sake in the whole world! ::Tasuki's eyes widen and his mouth goes slack:: (Tasuki) REEAAAALLLY?! (Rachel) Uh-huh, uh-huh! ::Tasuki grabs the uh....soup bowl from Rachel's hand and drinks everything that was in it:: (Rachel) Nighty-night Tasuki-chanz! ::Tasuki looks over at her blinking repeatedly:: (Tasuki) Huh? ::seconds later he collapses to the floor:: (Rachel-while brushing her hands off on her jeans) Well, that'll do it! ::looks around at all the bishonens and Mariam:: (Rachel) Anyone have a blanket that Tasuki-chanz can use?

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::pokes Tasuki with a stick:: Eto....I dunno... wait!! ::takes Chichiri's kasa and puts it on Tasuki after having poked him with a stick a bunch of times:: Okay Ray-ray-chan...I think he's alright. o.o; So what do we do now... ::evil grin:: There are still a bunch of bishonen that I brought with me that I haven't yet gotten to.

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Um....I dunno........ ::looks around the room:: Hmmm......anything that we can use? ::briefly glances over a set of knives:: No.... ::then a bunch of cute pokemon stuff toys:: No....... ::then.....PILLOWS!:: YES! ::Rachel grabs one of the pillows from the corner and throws one to Mariam:: I've got one word for you Mariam......Pillow-Fight! ::grabs one of the pillows herself and bashes Trowa on the head while cheering:: I choose you Pikachu! ::Trowa cries out in pain and Quatre....well, Quatre goes into Wing ZERO mode and grabs a pillow:: (Quatre) YOU WILL PAY! (Rachel) Weeeee! ::she's already on the other side of the room with Mariam::

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::runs around menacingly, whapping everyone and everything insight. as that happens you can hear loud crashes, cats meowing loudly, and loud girly screams coming from all the bishonen:: Weeeeee!! This is fun, Ray-ray-chan!! ::turns around, hoping to see Rachel:: ::sees all the bishounen that she hit, holding baka sticks:: I....I.... uh...er.... RUN LIKE THE WIND!!!!!! ::turns and runs away, crashing through anything standing in her way:: AAAAIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Ooo...uh...um.....(wonders to herself) Now where did it go?!) .....Aha! ::jumps in front of Mariam brandishing her really REALLY big baka stick:: Back you monsters! Back I say! ::the bishonen's stare at her and then look at each other as if they were saying, "What is that girl ON!?":: (Trowa) She hit my head really hard.....I just want to get her back! (Wing Quatre) Yeah! She hit me too.....Make her pay, make her pay, make her pay, make her.... ::WAP! Duo comes up behind Wing Quatre and knocks him out with his baka stick:: (Duo) That's enough from you! It's your own stupid fault for just standing there while she hit you (you're supposed to dodge STUPID!) ......besides, you didn't take your medicine today. ::Duo starts to drag Wing Quatre away but Ascot wacks him on the head with his baka stick:: (Ascot) Hey! It's not Quatre's fault, I tried to dodge too and I got

hit! (Duo-while grinding his teeth and looking really pissed) Why are you defending him anyway! You don't even know him! (Ascot-yelling) Oh course I know Q! We used to hang out together all the time! (Duo-sounding really childish) Uh-huh, sure! Whatever you say pal! (Ascot-yelling at the top of his lungs) Oh SHUT UP! ::pounces on Duo and the two start fighting:: (Trowa) You know Ferio, we could stop them. (Ferio-growling) Who wants to! ::in a matter of moments, all the bishonens get really mad and start beating the crap out of each other::

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::blinks seeing Ascot, then squeals:: SUGOI!!!!!! ::pounce!!!:: ::snuggle:: I'm sorry for hitting YOU on the head with a pillow you can hit me if you want!! ::Ascot just stands there confuzzled while all the other bishonen look with that angry expression on their faces that says "what's he got that I don't?"::

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Well then, if we're all gonna get along now (at last).....perhaps......we ought to find something else...to...do? ::looks around for Duo or Kamui-sama:: Hmm..... ::PING! (idea)::Oooo! I know what we can do! ::gets a really evil grin:: Hey Mariam do you have any blue eye shadow?

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::sweatdrop:: Uh...uh-huh....why?

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Heh-heh, Quatre my darling. Where did you go? ::spies Quatre lying knocked out on the floor and pounces on him:: Wakie-wakie big boy! ::shakes him hard until he comes to:: (Quatre) Wh-wha? Who are you? Who am I? ARGH! Stay away from me! ::Rachel frowns when she sees that he's still in ZERO mode:: (Rachel) DRINK! ::pours one of those weird potion things of hers down Quatre's throat:: (seconds later)(Quatre) Wh-where am I? Oh, hi Rachel. Where's Trowa? ::Rachel throws her arms in the air cheering:: Yay he's cured! (then, leaning down and whispering to Quatre) How'd you like to get in touch with your feminine side?

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::grins:: Brilliant idea, Ray-ray-chan!! ::eyes Marron:: o.O Sooooo.... ::walks over to Marron, snatches him, and walks into the bathroom with him. Carrot pouts, getting the wrong idea. Carrot pouts even more because he gets that wrong idea again because he can hear pounding on the door:: Okay, I'm done!!! ::Carrot sighs, then looks up to see the door open. Expecting something completely different, he panics:: ::Marron reluctantly comes out in a schoolgirl outfit, wearing lipstick and eye shadow:: 

(Wonder what Gateau thinks!)

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Hmm, nice touch Mariam. SUGOI! My turn! ::look around the room at all her choices in bishonen:: You know, it's really a pity that Kamui-sama isn't here no more (he got sick and had to leave). Either way..... ::just happens to look over at Inu-Yasha:: Oooo! My very best friend! Where have you been all my life!? ::pounces on him and then drags him off to the bathroom:: (Inu Yasha) Hey, what are you doing!? No, don't take those off! HEY! (Rachel) Don't be such a baby! ::all the other bishonen's sweatdrop as moments later you can hear Inu-Yasha screaming and his claws start raking at the underside of the door. (Inu-Yasha) No! No! NOOOOOOOOO! ::moments after that, all the bishonens stare in horror at what has been done to Inu-Yasha:: (Inu-Yasha-mumbling) Why me? ::there's nothing but silence in the room while they take in the sight of Inu-Yasha standing there in a skin tight pink dress with black fish-net stockings and big black leather boots/high heals. His face has been done up with black lipstick and silver eye shadow (and don't forget the pink blush):: (Rachel) Heh-heh, what you think? I did it myself! ::looks really proud of herself::

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::looks at Chichiri and Tasuki:: Okay...this might get scary... ::takes advantage of the fact that Tasuki's still sleeping and puts make-up all over his face:: :) ::glares at Chichiri who is now cowering in fear in the corner::

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Hmm....I don't have enough stuff (whining).....WAIT! ::gets an idea and goes running off to the Sailor Moon universe:: Okay ladies, you're the only other females allowed in this room (besides me and Mariam).....Do your worst. ::slings her arm around Mariam's shoulders:: You thirsty? We ought to go get a drink or something. This could take a while. ::behind them, all the sailor seishi start creeping over towards the bishonen (purses full of cosmetics in hand)::

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

Yeah I am kinda thirsty...we can leave them to do the work for us! ^_^

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Okay then, what do you like. Sprite....or.......something?

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::nodnodnod!!:: Yeah!!! ::takes a moment to glance back at the bishies:: You think they'll be okay?

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Sure they'll be just fine! Don't worry about it....or rather.......uh-oh. ::hears screaming from the other room:: Perhaps we ought to go back and check on them. ::hands Mariam her Sprite:: Here, but don't take a drink just yet though. You may end up spitting it out. ^_6 ::takes Mariam's hand and leads her back to the room:: Do you look first or me?

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::sweatdrop:: ::considers how bad it might be:: Y----you...look first... o.o;;; 

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

All right! ::runs over to the door:: Hmmm...... ::peeks inside then...collapses on the ground laughing:: Oh God! Mariam go have a look!

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::sips on her soda:: o.o;; ... okay... ::peeks in:: ::panics and spits out her soda in horror:: WHAAA?!!!!

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

(Still laughing) Did you see him!? And I thought what I did to Inu-Yasha was bad! ::manages to calm herself down (a bit):: You think we ought to pull them out now? The bishies really don't deserve any more of this.....

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::still staring in horror:: Yeah...we might as well... o.o;;

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

ALL RIGHT! Lock and load! ::throws Mariam a really REALLY big squirt gun:: (Rachel-while looking all grim and serious) Let's go. ::Busts the door open standing back to back with Mariam:: All right DIRT BAGS! Drop the lip-gloss if you value your life! ::all the sailor seishi look up in fear, dropping whatever cosmetic they happened to be holding:: (Serina)

What! You said you let us paint them all pretty! (crying-weeping-wailing) Why are you making us STOP!? ::(Ray) beans Serina on the head with her purse:: (Ray) Just SHUT UP meatball head! You want to get out of this alive!? (Leda) Yeah, shut up! (Rachel) OUT! Get OUT!

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::steps in, however not as brave and affective:: Okay....... EEEEK!!! ::drops the squirt gun and starts making some strange gagging noise while pointing to her Chichiri-sama:: Nuuuuuuuuuu!!!! ::seeing as how they made him a drag queen she turns unusually evil and starts flaming random things:: DIE ,SAILOR SENSHI!!!!!!! 

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Uh.... ::sweatdrops as she watches Mariam flaming and uh...yelling and cussing and....stuff:: Um, Mariam-san? ....Oh my GOD! DUO-SAMA! ::sees what they did to him and also starts flaming and turns on the sailor scouts:: (Rachel) You little BAKAS! Just LOOK what you did to him! ::holds up a very frazzled looking Duo who is currently wearing a sensuous looking black, silk dress. Looking rather gothic though, his face has been done up with black lipstick, black blush, and dark (I mean DARK) eye shadow:: (Rachel) You DIE NOW! ::goes charging for the sailor senshi with a squirt gun transformed into a super soaker:: (Serina) WAAAHHHH! Where's Darien when I need him!? (Darien) Uh..right here. ::Serina looks down to find Darien lying on the ground near her, just as done up with make-up as the other bishies:: (Serina-while laughing nervously) Oh, that's right, we did do you up too, didn't we Darien? Darien? ::looks up just in time to see Darien pointing with a horrified look on his face towards Rachel and Mariam:: (Serina) AHHHH!!! ::goes running for her life while Rachel and Mariam chase after her and the other senshi with super soakers::

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::growl:: DIE!!!!! ::squirts the gun at the seishi repeatedly, then decides to throw the empty gun at them, and it hits Minako in the head:: TAKE THAT!!! NO ONE HURTS MY CHICHIRI-SAMA!!!!!!! ::eyes Mamoru:: You too, cape boy. ::flames him with Hikaru's "Red Lightning" and "Flame Arrow" attacks:: TAKE THAT!!! ::flames any other seishi:: AND THAT!!! DA HA HA!!

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

::the senshi run off into the distance and Mariam and Rachel stand there panting:: (Rachel) Okay...well that was fun.... ::frowns as Darien goes crawling past then, looks back at the poor mangled bishies:: You know perhaps we ought to end our little bishonen torture thing...I think they've been through enough. What do you think? ::looks out over all the poor bishonen. Chichiri and Duo are cowering off in the corner thinking that there's still more torture to come. Carrot and Marron are off in another corner trying to figure out how to open Carrot's bishonen ball so they can hide. Inu Yasha is off with his brother and Kamui-sama trying to pull his stockings off:: We really should stop......

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::nods, having already fixed up Chichiri, Tasuki, Carrot, and Marron (my faves!):: But THEN what will we do?

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

I don't know...but we need some healers in here fast.....hmm. ::goes in search of Mitskake and Aoki (since they weren't tortured before)::

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::nods, looking for healers as well:: ::search, search, search:: ..

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

(Mitskake) Great Healing Power! (Rachel) And here's new clothes for everybody! ^_6I designed them myself! ::all the poor (no longer) battered bishonens look down at their snazzy new clothes. Each is wearing a T-shirt that says, "I attended Bishonen Torture 2000!" Then, on the back all the bishonen's tortured are listed (including those that suffered the most highlighted in yellow)::

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::sweatdrop:: Oh...how nice....

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Fine, so it's no great thing.... ::sweatdrops:: Um... Duo...stop trying to eat your shirt. (Duo) But I'm sooooo hungry! :: (Rachel) thinking really hard:: Hey Mariam, why don't we take all the bishonens out to eat?

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::nodnodnod:: Sure!!!! ::eyes her fave bishonens:: . I bet they'd LOVE to...

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Okay then.....where? ::hands out menus to various restaurants to all the bishies:: (Chichiri) What restaurant here cooks Ancient Chinese style? (Rachel) Um..... ::looks down a list that is basically a bunch of burger joints and fancy restaurants:: (Rachel) Uh.....none of them. But hey, it's never too late to try something new! Right? ::Chichiri shrugs and sweatdrops:: (Tasuki-who's now sane and totally sober) This Red Lobster thing sounds good. I haven't had decent seafood for a long time......in fact I haven't had seafood for a long time, period! ::sweatdrops as he remembers the last time he was eating sea food (the time when he pissed Tamahome off and nearly got thrown over the side of the boat)::

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::peers over and looks at one of their menus:: Wai...Red Lobster sounds GREAT!! ::loves seafood:: ^_^ Don't you think so, minna-san?? ::looks around at all the bishonen::

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

::the bishonen all scratch their heads and mill about (they don't want to do anything that would bring on more torture):: (Rachel) Then Red Lobster it is! It's my treat so everyone can get what you want! ::all the bishonens start cheering and go running off in mob formation carrying Mariam and Rachel over their heads:: (Tasuki-running ahead of the group) Squid, squid, squid, squid! ::Rachel looks over at Mariam and shrugs:: (Rachel) Well, isn't this pleasant?

***********************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

Anou...::looks down at the bishonen:: Rachel-senpai, do you think that this is quite safe? What if they drop us?? ::hates even the smallest of heights:: o.o;;;

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Oh it's all right! they would drop uh- HEY! ::Wump, Rachel lands on her butt where the bishonens dropped her. They set Mariam down carefully and then go running into the restaurant:: Well then, isn't this swell? Ow, I gonna kick Duo's *** for doing this to me.... ::starts flaming and grows several times her size:: DUO! ::somehow manages to fit through the door and goes in after her baka-chan::

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::pokes Rachel:: Senpai, are you all right?? ::gets up:: Anyway, Let's go! I'm getting hungry! ^_^ Besides...who knows what'll happen if we leave the bishonen alone?

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

::Is already through the door and hot on the trail of the run-away bishonens:: ...... ::screech noises follow as she comes to a halt in the main room:: Um.....ano? ::looks out and finds that every table is filled with bishonen-all who are eating already of course:: (Rachel-while laughing) Honestly, do you guys have ANY manners? ::all the bishonen look up and silence fills the room. Across from her, there comes the sound of scooting on one of the seats:: (Duo) Over here Rachel! (Rachel) Yay! ::ZOOM! Runs over and plops down with him, Inu-Yasha, and Tokiya:: (Rachel) So, what's up guys? ::waves at Mariam:: (Rachel) Find a seat and come on in. Oh, and have fun! ^_6 ::winks at Mariam and does a little victory sign::

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::sweatdrops:: o.o; Ha---hai... ::sits down at any random table and sits there idly:: o.o ...

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

::In the meantime, Rachel sits there chatting and eating with her favorite bishonens:: Hey Mariam, come over here and meet my new friend!

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::peers over at Rachel-senpai's table, too lazy to move, then getting up a few minutes after she had been asked to:: o.o ...

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Lookee! ::looks all happy and proud while pointing towards one of the bishonen at her table:: This tis Tokiya Mikagami! ^_^ :: The bishie stands and takes Mariam's hand and kisses it with a flourish:: (Tokiya) A pleasure. (Rachel-whispering from the background) He' kinda like Trowa....but with a better attitude.

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::blushes, quickly putting her hand down to her side:: ^^; Like wise, Toyika-senpai. ::looks at her favorite bishonen, hoping they won't be mad, but they're too busy eating:: ::whispers to Rachel-senpai:: ^_^ I think I like this guy!!!

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

::Rachel hugs him tight:: NO! MINE!

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

Okay then I'll stick with Marron-senpai... ::glances over at Marron, who doesn't seem to like what he's eating:: ::Hops over and looks down at his plate:: Doushita no, Marron-senpai? Don't like the food?? (Marron) Oh no, it's not that.... (Mariam) Well what's wrong?? (Marron) It's...it's...HIM! ::points at Tasuki, who's playing around with a smelly squid:: (Mariam) @.@ ::feels light-headed after smelling the squid:: Oh god.... ::yells:: Rachel-senpai, do something!!!!

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Okay ::does a little quick thinking and then quietly escorts Tasuki outside:: (Rachel) You know what Tasuki, since you ARE my favorite (from FY anyway) then, I have a special treat for you. There's a great sushi bar right over there (points across the street), I hear they cook up some pretty good calamari (if you get my meaning). ::Tasuki blinks repeatedly:: (Tasuki) Uh....what's that? ::Rachel slaps her forehead in frustration:: (Rachel) It's squid okay. (Tasuki) REALLY!? All right, I'm there! ::zooms across the street and disappears through the door:: ..... ::moments later all the other customers go running (screaming) out the door:: (Rachel-while brushing her hands o her jeans) Well, that was fun! ^_6 Now back to my dinner. I'm coming Duo-sama/ Tokiya-sama!

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::looks at her watch and starts to time things. It's only 5 seconds until the people that work there leave as well:: Marron-senpai, Chichiri-senpai, do you think we should do something about that? (Chichiri) Better not no da. Tasuki must be extremely out of control for everyone to leave like that. It's best we wait a while no da. (Marron) ::happily eating his food:: ^_^

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Yeah Mariam. You better just leave him alone. Besides... ::waves as though it

doesn't matter at all:: this is my treat remember? Whatever he destroys (or devours) is on my check okay? ::goes back to happily eating and chatting with her favorite bishies::

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::pulls out a piece of paper and seems to be doing some math:: ::looks back up at Rachel-senpai:: Anou...I think I'll help you. o.o;

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

:: blinks repeatedly and then looks over at Mariam:: What are you doing?

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

((Leila says hi!!)) Well Tasuki-senpai can be VERY destructive... ne?

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

So?

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::shrugs:: Nothin... u.u;

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Okay..... ::just happens to look out the window and sees Tasuki walking

back across the street:: Well, should you go look or me?

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::hides behind her Marron-senpai:: o.o;; I dunno....It might smell like...SQUID!! ::all the bishonen at her table cower hearing "squid"::

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

All right, then I guess I'll have to be the brave one.... ::gets up and goes out the door (Tasuki greets her on the way in):: Let's see here... ::stops at her car (a mobile suit of my own design really) and looks through her really extensive collection of weapons:: I don't know if I'll need this or not....( look at a really big no dachi)

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

Rachel-senpai... what are you doing??

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

::looks back through the window at Mariam:: I'm gonna go clean up.::goes off walking towards the sushi bar::

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

Rachel-senpai must have a strong stomach to go in there. o.o;

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Yuppers!^_6

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

What did Tasuki do? o.o;

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

You don't even want to know what it was like in there! All that calamari on the floor. And.....don't even get me started on the smell. Whatever you do, don't go over and try to kiss Tasuki or anything (his breath just might kill you!).

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

Yeah...;.; And I wanted to go for some California rolls! . Seeing as how he wrecked the place I may not kiss him...I'll kill him! ::growl::

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

You wanna kill him? ::looks really confused:: Then, here. Take this. ::hands Mariam her really big no dachi:: Just don't do it in front of the others. There's no telling what Heero and Duo will do if they see killing and... ::looks over at Chiriko eating in the corner:: ...there are kids here too. So, just be careful.

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::didn't notice Chiriko:: OH HOW CUTE!! ::throws the no dachi and pounces on Chiriko:: ^_^ Hi there!

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

::catches the no dachi:: Um....Mariam? ::drops the sword and ambles back over to her table:: There's just no help for that girl....

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::snuggling Chiriko:: o.o; What is it, Rachel-senpai?

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

You and your short attention span. ::shrugs-laughing a bit:: I mean, you go from talking about killing Tasuki to snuggling Chiriko. It's just kinda weird. But you're still kuwaii Mariam! ^_6 ::while she was talking to Mariam, she was also loading her spoon. She now prepares to fling a spoonful of crabmeat at Duo::

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

Short...attention span? ::looks puzzled, then shrugs it off and snuggles Chiriko again:: Oh well!! I'm happy with my Chiriko-senpai!::looks at Rachel-senpai out of the corner of her eye:: Ano...what're ya gonna do?

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

(whispering) Shh, he'll notice! ::starts waving and motioning for Mariam to keep quiet. Then, turns back to what she was doing:: Ready...aim...FIRE! ::she sends the little spoonful of crabmeat right at Duo:: (Rachel-sounding sarcastic) She shoots...and SCORES!

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

o.o; ... that's perfectly good crabmeat, too.

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

I know! I know! Do you think Duo noticed? ::scene pans in to see Duo angrily scraping the "perfectly good crabmeat" off his face:: (Duo) I hate to sound like Wu Fei.....but that was an INJUSTICE! :: pulls out his own spoon and loads it:: (Duo) And so, serving as Judge, Jury, and Executioner all in one....RECEIVE MY JUDGMENT! ::lobs the spoonful of his crab alfredo at Rachel::

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::catches the crab alfredo in the nick of time, then eats it:: o.o; Both of you, throwing perfectly good food! I'm ashamed!! ::looks down at Tama-neko eating some crabmeat off the ground:: Oh hell, what am I saying?! I sound like my grandma!! FOOD FIGHT! ::takes a piece of shrimp, and with great accuracy, flings it into Chiriko's hair:: Yes!!! Score!! ::however, instead of getting hit in return, Chiriko starts to cry:: o.o; (Mariam)Oh no! There, there, Chiriko-senpai... ::goes over and gives him a hug::

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Huh? ::looks over at Mariam:: (shrugs) Fine, if you're not gonna keep it going then, I will! ::takes her entire plate and dumps it on.....Heero's head:: Uh....opps. How did you get there? I...I meant to do that to...to...to DUO! ::looks about frantically for Duo while Heero starts getting slowly out of his chair:: (Heero) ...... (Rachel) Oh uh....um....DUO! SAVE ME! (Duo-from the background) Save you from who? ::Rachel doesn't bother replying as she starts backing into the wall:: (Rachel) No Heero.....no don't! (Heero) Omae O Korosu (Rachel) But....but! ::has no time to say anything else as Heero pounces on her::

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

Rachel-senpaiiii! ::acts all buff and stuff:: All righty...HERE I COME TO SAVE THE DAY!! ::runs up to Heero and pounces on him, dumping all her shrimp cocktail and cocktail sauce down his shirt:: o.o ::then realizes what a dumbass mistake that was:: ^^; Oh well look at that...I guess dinner's on you tonight, eh Heero? ::Heero looks at her with that cold, piercing "I'll kill u"look:: Oh god...GOTTA SPLIT! ::runs over to the sushi bar::

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Uh.... ::looks at Heero who seems to have switched his attention back to her:: Uh.....LIKEWISE! ::goes running for the safety of the sushi bar:: I'm coming Mariam:: (Heero-as he comes through the door) You.....will......pay! (Rachel and Mariam as they peep through the window of the bar) What do you think he'll do?

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::munching on some sashimi:: ^_^; Ano...I think we're safe in here!

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Yeah.....maybe.... ::looks up at the ceiling then, cocks her head like she's listening to something:: ...... ::face suddenly fills with terror:: EVERYONE OUT OF THE BAR! IT'S GONNA BLOW! ::goes bolting for the door along with everybody else:: (panting) ::they make it outside just in time as an accurately launched missile comes shooting down and blows the sushi bar off the map:: That......was close.

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::charred to a crisp:: Rachel....senpai.......I....I think that....I might need....a band aid... ::Falls over::

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

:: Rachel gives her the "I told you so" look:: I thought I told you to get out of the bar. ::yells for Mitskake and he shows up immediately. Heals everybody, then goes back in Red Lobster again:: All right! Time to fight fire with fire! ::goes running for her car/ mobile suit:: Let's go Wild Wing! ::throws all the levers into "GO" mode and her suit takes off:: (Rachel) HEERO! Let's do this! You and me, right here, right NOW! (Heero) ........as you wish.

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

^_^ Arigatou gozaimashita, Mitsukake-senpai ::small bow:: o.o Now then!! Let's get this party started!!!! ::runs up and takes her huge baka-mallet in hand, doing a pose like Usagi does when she Henshins:: Okay...so....what should I do now?? ::eyes a table filled with food:: Ah-hah! ::runs up to it and hits one end of the table so that the food flies in the air, hitting herself, Carrot, Chichiri, Ascot, Marron, Touga, and Chiriko:: ::picks the food off of her and eats it, then looks up to see the bishonen attack her, suddenly happy to be at the bottom of a dog pile with all guys on her:: ::Chiriko, who didn't attack, starts to cry:: ^^;(Mariam) Oh no! ::crawls out and snuggles him some more:: There, there. o.o;

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

(Rachel-who's totally oblivious to Mariam below her) YOU DIE NOW! (Heero) ......not likely. Didn't you ever check the stats on my gundam? ::a little window pops up in Wild Wing's cockpit with Wing ZERO's stats on it:: (Rachel-atfter glancing over the stats) HAH! You think you can beat me with THAT!? ::pushes a button in her cockpit and across from her, Heero starts reading through her stats:: (Heero) ......wow. How'd you do that?! (Rachel-smiling real big over their link screen) Extensive training. If you thought your life is rough, you ought to see mine! (Heero) Really? (Rachel) Oh yes, get on out of there and I'll tell you all about it! ^_6 ::Without responding, Heero just silently climbs down out of his gundam:: (Rachel) tee-hee! ^_^ ::also gets down out of her mobile suit. Slinging an arm over his shoulder, she starts talking about the different training methods she uses:: (Rachel) And I've got this giant gravitron machine so I can train just like Goku

at 100 times Earth (and space's) normal gravities! And...... (Heero) ....... ::listens intently to every word Rachel's saying while wearing the most innocent expression ever:: (Rachel-thinking to herself) Finest attack in the world: The Art of Persuasion!

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

o.o Wow...Rachel-senpai can sure talk her way outta things... ::clothes are wet with Chiriko's tears::^_^ Hey, Chiriko, You done crying by any chance? You can go back to eating your food now! (Chiriko) o.o But...but... ;.; It's all on me!! ::looks like he'll cry:: (Mariam) Nuuuu!!! Chiriko-senpai, I'll by you anything you want! (Chiriko) But I'm still covered in food!! (Mariam) I'm sorry I don't have any clothes you could wear! (Chiriko) But THAT's not it! (Mariam) WHAT IS IT?! ^^; Gomen ne, What's the matter? (Chiriko) ;.; YOU HIT ME IN THE FACE WHEN YOU SENT THE TABLE AND THE FOOD FLYING UP!!! ::cries loudly, almost unbearable:: (Mariam) ::Thinks:: . I ran outta luck....

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

(Rachel-the blunt and ever heartless) You want me to get the pepper spray?

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::a big light bulb comes to her head:: Nope! I have an idea so crazy it might just work!! ::turns to the whining Chiriko and lays a kiss on him so big that even his family might feel it:: (Chiriko) @_@ ::stops crying and faints:: (Mariam) ^^ Tee-hee...

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

(Rachel-shrugs) Well, we didn't need the pepper spray after all....... ::looks over towards the corner where Wu Fei seems to be bitching about the injustice of kissing a kid as young as Chiriko. Quatre gets the notion that Wu Fei is right and goes into ZERO mode:: (Quatre) Chiriko must NOT be violated! Don't come anywhere near him! ::Quatre leaps over and tries to knock Mariam down. Rachel calmly zips over and sprays him with the pepper spray:: (Rachel) I knew this would come in handy! ^_^ (Quatre-while lying half unconscious on the ground) Graon-moan-owie! ::Wu Fei decides that this counts as yet another injustice and starts running towards Rachel, sword raised to strike:: (Wu Fei) DIE, MY HEATHEN FOE! ::Rachel looks over, blinking:: (Rachel) What is it Wuffie? ::Wu Fei stops short:: (Wu Fei) What was that you just called me? (Rachel-while blinking) Wuffie? ::Wu Fei's face turns red with rage and he resumes his attack:: (Rachel) Oi.... ::brings the pepper spray up once again and gets Wu Fei right in the face:: (Rachel) Behave yourself Otay-bootay (my friend Amber's name for Wu Fei). Or I'll have to lock you and Quatre in the padded room together! ^_^

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

::jumps back away from Quatre:: Whaddya mean 'as young as him'?! He's 4 months older than me!! ::watches Rachel-senpai spray Quatre:: Oooohh that's gonna leave a stain. (Chiriko) ::still a bit dizzy:: @_@ (Mariam) ::looks at Wuffie being sprayed:: Rachel-senpai is a tad bit too harsh.....Rachel-senpai I think the restaurant was a bad idea. (Tasuki) Did ya just figure that out? (Mariam) How rude!! ::Snatches Rachel's pepper spray and gets him in the mouth, just a bit below the nose:: (Tasuki) Agh! DAMMIT YOU B@#$H!

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

(Rachel-smirking) Now who's being a little harsh? ::cleans up Tasuki, Quatre, Wu Fei, and Chiriko (cuz he still wouldn't shut up about being covered in food):: (Rachel) There, now that we're all happy again, what should we do? Should we just let the madness end here (Oh, and Mariam, I have something to show you)?

************************************************************************

Reply (Mariam):

(Nani?! Nani nani?!) Yeah.... ^_^ Lets call it a day.... o.o; a very long excruciating day.

************************************************************************

Reply (Rachel):

Very well then. You wanna see what I have for you?

************************************************************************

Of course, she wanted to see what I had for her. And perhaps you'd like to know as well, hmm? Well in that case, you're looking right at it. Yup. Every since the very beginning of this whole insane thing, I've been saving every e-mail. They were taken basically just as they were the first time they were written (with a little of the spelling and grammar cleared up of course). So, what'd you think?


End file.
